Quinn Pernelle
Quinn Pernelle (クインパーネル Kuinpāneru) is a mage of the renowned Koma Inu guild, the twin sister of Lamia Scale mage, Ashton Pernelle and the second daughter of doctors, Lloyd and Carly Pernelle. Quinn is an exceptional user of Sound Magic alongside Lightning Magic and Gravity Change, and is known particularly for her remarkable use sound in battle. She is incredibly loyal to her guild, and aspires to form a bond with everyone within it. Despite being a mage, Quinn has published a book under the alias of Athena Thorne (アシーナ ソーン Ashiina Soon) and is currently working on making another. Quinn may not be the most intellectual mage in her guild, but she is certainly smart, and she shows this through the having extensive knowledge on various topics and the ability to decipher many ancient languages and runes. While originally only known for her books, it seems that over the years, Quinn has become more and more known for her talent as a mage rather than Athena Thorne. Her melodic voice alongside her exceptional talent has earned her the title of White Canary (ウィト カナリー Wito Kanarii), the song bird that brings devastation whereever she may go. After the time skip, it seems that she has also been recognized for her intellect, gaining the rank as 2nd Smartest Mage I've Ever Met in Sorcery Weekly. Appearance Standing a little over 5'5, Quinn is a lithe, yet somewhat muscular girl with a peculiar yet relaxing appearance. Her general facial expression is cold, yet somewhat mellow, aloof even, like a mask hiding the flamboyant girl underneath. Quinn is the type of girl that stands out from the crowd, she is the girl that people will always remember, that people stop to look at because she seems so kind, so passionate, so angelic. In fact, many people tend to call Quinn just that, an angel. She just seems to serene in everything she does - everything except her hair - gentle and precise, maintaining a "radiant halo" as people like to call, at all times. She doesn't particularly take great care of her hair, and the white mass always seems to fall down her waist messily. It appears quite lovely, adding to her nonchalant appearance. It even seems as if she does it on purpose, just to highlight it. But of course, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Quinn's power blue eyes however, are the true highlight of her appearance. Her vibrant yet somewhat innocent doe eyes stand out in her otherwise white color scheme, they make her appear less angelic and more human - better in her opinion. They contain passion, spirit and energy, they're large and clear, and you can really see her true self through it. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Wrist Razors: Quinn is in possession of a unique weapon that she calls wrist razors that was given to her nine years ago by her father, who was a blacksmith at the time. These wrist razors are white bracelets worn by the White Canary at all times, even during sleeping. In their normal form, wrist razors are harmless and can be passed off as a normal accessory. However, there are small blue lacrimas inside the bracelets, designed to look like gems. When charged by Quinn’s own magical power, they will activate their Razor Mode. In this mode, the lacrimas extend outwards to form spikes, small yet so sharp that they could easily slice through solid rocks or even metal for that matter. As expected, these spikes have special properties. The razors can even wholly cut down thick objects like tree trunks despite their small size. This has a simple explanation albeit its difficulty to perform. When the Razor Mode bracelets come into contact with tangible objects, they release the energy stored within them in. Normally, if you release energy from a lacrima, it will come out in the form of a blast. Wrist razors, however, are different. When the energy is transferred - note that a incredibly precise amount has to be used, otherwise it will end up overloading the crystals - the lacrimas shape the energy into thin wire-like slices, invisible to the naked eye. These "slices", although miniscule, are extremely potent, and even sharper than the actual blades. And thus, the energy passes through the entire object, therefore slicing it. The durability of the lacrimas and the bracelets themselves is remarkable. Razor Blades are capable of withstanding high leveled explosions without a single scratch and even more concentrated attacks such as the blade of a sword. Thanks to such durability, Quinn is capable of increasing her defense by using her wrists to block incoming attacks. Wrists Razors, while incredibly difficult to utilize, are truly versatile weapons belonging to only Pernelle herself. Quinn, having owned these Razor Blades since she was a kid, has already gained a high level of mastery over the two strange weapons. However, after the three years, it seems that she has further increased her mastery, even going as far as to learn and modify several new tecnniques. Her first and so far only known modification however, is allowing energy to be stored within the crystal, a small amount yet large enough to release blasts of energy. More so, somehow, Quinn has managed to figure out how to slice through air. Not exactly slicing it, but rather sending her magic through it. And so, when she swings at air, Pernelle can somehow disrupt the ethernano in the air. This wouldn't be much of a technique rather just a strange fact. However, disrupting eternano is a very useful technique, that is if you're in a battle with a mage.One flick of her wrist, and any spell would immediately be disrupted. This isn't the only new technique Quinn has learnt however. The modification of storing energy does actually come in handy. Before, if the White Canary had put more than the specific amount needed into the lacrimas, they would overload and backfire. However, with the small change, Quinn doesn't need to worry about her own tecnnique backfiring. She can now release unrefined, pure blasts of energy at any which direction. But like every spell and attack, the new tecnniques have weaknesses. Disrupting the ethernano does eliminate most spells, basic, long - distance, spells. But stronger spells on the other hand aren't all that affected; Quinn can't disperse all the ethernano that advanced spells take, it's overwhelming. And then there's the unrefined energy blasts, key word being unrefined. The energy isn't shaped, or even controlled for that matter. It's incredibly destructive and could seriously hurt someone if used the right way, but that could be anyone, friend or foe. Sound Proof Headphones: While the effect of her magic may not affect Quinn but it can be a serious problem when her comrades or teammates get hurt because of her spells. And so to deal with this, rather annoying as Quinn states, problem, Pernelle has invested in several pairs of noise-cancelling headphones. They're not ordinary headphones, normal ones would be useless with the amount of sound generated. They're specially enchanted to block out any high pitched sounds, while still allowing other, non-harmful sounds to be heard by the wearers. Quinn is seen carrying atleast two or three pairs around with her everywhere. Magic and Abilities Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Hand to Hand Combat: Though not particularly skilled in the art - preferring to solve problems with her brain rather than her fists - Quinn has showed some degree of skill in hand to hand combat. In direct combat, she isn't much use, only being able to hold her own against mid-level combatants at best. However, she does have considerable evasive skills backed up with her enhanced leg strength, she often uses this gain the upper hand on her opponent. When in combat, Quinn is known to dodge the attacks an opponent may use instead of taking them on head on unlike most would, and if they're novices, or just really impatient, they most often get frustrated. She then uses her opponents own anger against them as they are now open to attack. This is somewhat linked to her intellectual mind, as she has the brains to understand the opponents weaknesses and the strength to use those weaknesses to her own strength.. However, Quinn prefers not engaging in unarmed combat and when she does, it's mostly just avoiding her opponent's attacks. She knows her own weaknesses too and unarmed combat is definitely one of them. Expert Weapons Specialist: It was mentioned that Quinn’s father would teach her how to wield weapons at a young age. After the attack in which both her parent died, Quinn took their teachings a lot more seriously. She began to practice wielding various different weapons which would be considered impossible to learn wielding in such a short time. Before enlisting in the Rune Knights, Pernelle only had about two months or so to practice. In fact, if it weren’t for her natural learning skill and knowledge, she wouldn't even be quantifiable for the Rune Knights. Despite the sword being the most common weapon, Pernelle specializes in wielding weapons such as kunais and daggers, finding their short blade trivial and unpredictable, much like herself. Quinn has come to a point where she is capable of picking up a random weapon in her grabbing range and fight a c-class enemy with it little to no effort. Physical Attributes High Agility and Enhanced Reflexes: '''Quinn is not much of a hand to hand combatant. She prefers fighting in methods that suit her skills best; mainly long-ranged combat. And as so, she has developed exceptional evasive skills through purely muscle memory. She is capable of easily dodging most attacks, whether they be physical, magical or through the use of weapons. Quinn is able to evade strikes even when caught of guard in fluid movements. Her agility and flexibility has been proven many times; when she turn a full 90 degrees backwards in order to avoid a fireball and when she was trapped in an alley way and jumped up the walls to safety without a single scratch from the needles aimed at her. Other Attributes '''Keen Intellect: Magical Abilities Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. [[Sound Magic|'Sound Magic']]' '(サウンドマジック, Saundo Majikku): Sound Magic is an elemental caster magic which revolves around the manipulation of sound. Spell usually releases musical notes and the sound can have different effects. However, Quinn prefers using sound waves, finding them far more effective than musical notes. To most, sound waves are far more difficult to generate. However, Quinn has come to a point her in her training where she is capable of creating such sonic blasts with the slightest of effort. * Double Echo '(二重エコー ''Nijū Ekō): Double Echo is probably the most used spell in Quinn’s arsenal. It’s simple, effective and only causes any real lasting damage when charged heavily with ethernano. Double Echo is initiated by Quinn raising both her hands in the air and bringing them together to clap. This clap creates a ripple effect in which the surrounding ethernano particles are brought together and begin vibrating at higher-than-average levels. The ethernano particles then merge with vibrating air particles, formin a kind of pure white wave blasting towards the target. Once the actual spell is in contact with the target, the wave will burst, causing a somewhat minor explosion, sending the opponent flying back and create a high pitched noise; sharp, yet focused only on the target. The sound itself is quite powerful, bursting the opponent's eardrums and often causing vomiting. At 340.29 m/s, and like most of her spells, Double Echo is too fast for most people to see much less react to. They're down before they even know what hit them. While seeming complicated, Double Echo is a rather simple spell and only requires the user to vibrate gathering particles. Anything after that is beyond Quinn's control. * 'Siren’s Scream '(サイレンの叫び Sairen no Sakebi): As the name suggests, Siren's Scream is a powerful spell in which Quinn cocks her head back slightly before lunging it forward in an ear-shattering scream. The scream is much like how the roar of a Sound Dragon Slayer would look, considering their is such a thing, a transparent wake of wind with giant sonic waves pulsating through it. This is achieved through amplifying. When Quinn screams, she immediately starts amplifying the sound while shaping it into a beam, therefore forming it into a highly concentrated blast of pure sound. Anyone, even the strongest of mages, near range will be forced back with extreme force. Sound will drown them in unbearable pain, it will feel like their head is exploding, their body will "burn" unbearably slowly until they can't take it anymore. While all of these effects are not usually achieved, due to the incredible focus needed to perfect the spell, at least one will occur, which is still quite enough to defeat lower-level opponents. * '''Sound Alignment (音アライメント Oto Araimento): Sound Alignment is unlike any of Quinn's other spells. It's one of her only spells that doesn't provide an offensive or defensive purpose, but is useful nonetheless. It's a recently developed spell of hers, involving spreading her own magical energy out into the air in such a way that she is in complete alignment with it. In this way, Quinn is in touch with her surrounding environment. She can feel every word, every breath, every movement for miles to come. It's incredible really just how strong her sense of perception becomes. But it's not without weaknesses either. For starters, spreading her magic takes quite a bit o time - not to mention a certain level of concentration - time that she won't have in the midst of battle. It would be suicide to try to do such a thing one-on-one. And Quinn can't really use her other spells either if she uses Sound Alignment. Her focus is on aligning herself with the environment, and that takes a high level of concentration. She isn't experienced enough to do two spells at a time, especially where one takes up all her focus. Sometimes, when she's at her full, she can use simple spells, but anything other than, not so much. Not to mention that even if she could do two strong spells together, it would end up harming her her much more then the actual target. Quinn has stated that when she does manage to use a spell such as Double Echo or Siren's Scream, she ends up unconscious. * Night Voice '(夜の声 ''Yoru no Koe): Another one of Quinn's non-offensive spells - the only other with no offensive or defensive purposes - Night Voice is a lulling spell somewhat linked to both Sleep and Song Magic. It involves the user, in this case being Quinn, to sing a specific lullaby, the Song of a Hundred Nights, as Quinn has stated. The Song of a Hundred Nights isn't just some regular lullaby, it's one of the many spells of Song Magic, a supplementary spell that lulls the target to sleep. Anyone who hears the soothing lullaby immediately drops unconcious, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. It's a very simple spell - the second spell Quinn ever learnt in fact - not requiring much or skill. It's almost Sleep Magic, but the effects are much stronger and lasting. * 'Max Volume '(???): Max Volume is a spell based solely on sound, not impact, not speed, not even damage. It's sole purpose is to expose the target to an unbearable level of sound. It's incredibly stressful on the user's body, and feeds on their magic faster than most mages can produce and so it's not that common to find a user that can perform it. But the sheer power of the spell itself makes it worth the incredible effort needed. At the very least, it will result in hearing loss, if not making the target completely deaf. It can easily excess and constantly generate 150 decibels and cause unbearable pain to the person hearing it. It's generlly a very uncontrollable spell and if used wrongly - or correctly in some cases - can easily kill dozens of people. But with Quinn's level of mastery, she can control the loudness and has never gone past 150 decibels, anything louder would cause mass destruction. However, Quinn has stated that she could in fact, kill many people if she tried, but the effort needed would be incredibly stressful for her boy and she herself would get extremely damaged in the process. * '''Blast Barrier * Reaper's Touch '(リアパース トク ''Riapaasu Toku): Reaper's Touch -formerly named Vibrate but suitably changed to the present name - is a deadly spell used only in extreme circumstances when Quinn needs to resort to killing. * '''Note Crash * Silence Gravity Change (重力変化, Jūryoku Henka) is a Caster Magic related to gravity. It's a Magic that allows its users to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. Users can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. The user can also change their body figure temporarily by using this, a method Quinn uses to increase her body mass and strength for fighting. It seems that skilled users of this magic can also walk on non-solid substances, as shown when Quinn demonstrated her ability to walk on water. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is an Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of Lightning. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. Trivia * Quinn's appearance is based off of IA from Vocaloid * Her stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage